


Across the Universe

by MeleKalikimaka



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I've had this idea forever and now I'm finally putting it in words, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, No Beta, Paladins, We die like real men, klangst, sorry for spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeleKalikimaka/pseuds/MeleKalikimaka
Summary: It's been about six phoeb's since Keith left Voltron to join the Blade of Marmora. Every chance they get, Keith and Lance Skype just to catch up on things. During a battle Lance gets critically injured and knows his time is running out. He decides to call Keith one last time.
Relationships: Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 124





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Lance's POV  
> Phoeb --> month  
> Varga --> hour  
> Ticks --> longer then a second  
> Sorry for my crappy Spanish :(

"Shut up Lance, that's not what happened at all!" Keith said, glaring at the screen while crossing his arms with a pout. 

"Yes it is! You totally tripped during your training, I saw the clip!" Lance shouted, trying but failing to cover up his bursts of laughter. 

Keith shook his head in response mumbling something incoherent, but had a small smile on his face. 

This is how their communication has been for the past six Phoeb's. Ever since Keith joined the Blade of Marmora, they've been Skyping whenever they found the time. 

Pidge helped create a make shift Skype for them in Lance's Lion, since Lance never shut up about how much he misses the "mullet head", even though Lance denies that he's ever said that.

So right now Lance sat in the cockpit of Red, chatting with Keith who was who knows how many miles away.

"So anyways, I better head out soon. The Glade is very strict about their training and I don't want to have to sit out of their next mission." Keith said, a hint of disappointment in his voice and features.

Lance sighed understanding but still a little sad that their chat had to end so soon. 

"I understand Mullet. Can't keep the big dogs waiting." Lance said with his signature smile on his face. Keith chuckled at the familiar nickname before they said their final goodbyes, and logged off. 

\------------------------------------------

The mission was supposed to be a quick and easy. Two things that didn't end up happening. 

About two Varga's after Keith ended the Skype call, the castles alarms blared signaling a distressed call from a nearby planet.

They all suited up and were in their individual lions ready to go. "Okay Lance, I want you to scout ahead incase this is a trap. Contact us if you see any Galra ships out there." Shiro said his voice switched to leader mode. 

"You got it Shiro the Hero!" Lance said in a joking matter. 

He could hear the others sigh at his joke through their comms. After everyone else got their tasks assigned to them they headed out. 

Lance quickly took off towards his task, searching for any sign of the enemies presence. After a while of searching he was about to head back towards the others when something caught his eye. Flying down to get a closer look he noticed it was a flashing red light. He was about to notify the others when a huge explosion went off. 

On high alert Lance turned his Lion around, already in attack mode. Lance quickly contacted the others And heard them already engaged in battle on their side of the planet. 

"It was a trap! We need to fall back!" Pidge shouted through the heavy fire outside.

"Yeah there's too many of them! We need to go now!" Hunk said nervously. 

"Okay everyone, fall back to the castle! Lance are you okay?" Shiro said, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be there shortly." Lance said about to head towards the castle. 

Just as he started to move, the flashing light beeped faster and faster. Recognizing it was a bomb Lance tried to avoid it but it was too late. The huge explosion knocked his Lion backwards, some debree breaking through the lions window hitting Lance on his head hard. Dizzy but still conscious, Lance tried to gather his bearings. He quickly put up a backup shield to cut off more air from escaping. 

The hit damaged his helmet making his comms sound staticy. 

"G-Guys are you still out there—?" he was cut off by his pounding headache. Groaning in pain, he took his helmet off and placed his hand on his head trying to relieve the pressure, but quickly noticed it was covered in blood. "Well that's no Bueno.." Lance mumbled.

"Lan—.. are- ok?" Shiro tried to communicate with him but it was no use, his comms were too damaged. 

Red purred trying to comfort her stressed paladin. Lance chuckled and patted Reds dashboard to reassure his lion.

"It'll be okay girl.. I'll be fine." Lance said softly, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his tone. 

Lance sat up straight in his seat, but immediately stopped when a burning pain came from his abdomen. Looking down he suddenly became aware of a piece of medal debree lodged into his side. 

"Mierda, eso no es bueno." Lance hissed out under his breath. He debated whether to pull it out or not, unsure of what to do in this situation.

He winced as he tried to move again but finally gave up once the pain became to great. His vision started to get blurry and he couldn't tell if it was from the pain or the tears. His legs started to feel numb and he winced at how quickly he was bleeding out. Knowing that he didn't have much time left he asked Red for one favor.

"H-Hey girl-" he winced and took a deep breath before continuing," can you call K-Keith for me.." Lance pleaded softly.

The lion purred in understanding and Lance could've sworn that even her purr sounded desolate.

After a few ticks Keith's confused face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lance, what's up? Is there a reason you called this la-" Keith was cut off once he saw Lance's pale expression. 

"Hi Keith.. I-I'm in a little bit of a pickle right now..." Lance took a pause when his body racked with coughs. He could taste blood, which is never a good sign, but decided to ignore it and continue speaking.

"Lance?! Are you okay? What's happening?!" Keith said panicked by Lance's state.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just... Just needed to hear your voice for a little bit.." Lance said sounding exhausted, but still smiling. "Our mission kind of didn't go the way we expected it to, and I don't think I have much time left Keith.." Lance said while looking off to the side, trying to avoid Keith's panicked eyes. He could tell his speech was starting to slur as the pain became harder to ignore. 

"Where are you right now? I can come get you, you just got to give me your coordinates." Keith said starting to get his supplies ready to head out. 

Lance shook his head and gave Keith a sad smile. Before he could say anything another set of deep coughs exploded from his body. He groaned as he relaxed back into his chair. 

"I think we both know that won't work... I don't have enough ti—" Lance was cut of by angry cries from Keith.

"No!! Don't just give up like that! You can still be saved, I won't give up on you. You need to stay alive for Voltron, for your family, for....... for me.." Keith finished quietly.

"W-What was that last part?" Lance asked now using more strength to talk.

"I-I love you Lance. That's why you can't die yet." Keith said blushing but still had a pained face.

Lance almost couldn't believe his ears. He was so relieved he heard what he did. After months of chatting with Keith he realized he had developed feelings for the half Galra. He was sad that in his dying state he finally had the balls to confess but he was relieved none the less. 

"Ah, mi amor... I love you too." Lance said with a happy grin on his face. The fuzzy feeling in his chest didn't last long as it became harder to breathe and keep his eyes focused on the one he loved.

Keith started to sob as he saw Lance start to become unfocused and his eyes closed for longer amounts of time when he blinked.

"H-Hey, stay with me Lance! Tell me more about your family, or what our first date should be like. I think a picnic would be nice, what do you think?" Keith said barely repressing a sob.

Lance smiled at the thought of his family and Keith and him going on a date. A picnic did sound nice, and he wanted to tell Keith that but his voice would not come out. 

He heard Keith in the background but his voice was muffled. All Lance could do was look at his love one last time, forcing the words out of his mouth before he released his last breath, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Adiós, mi amor..."


End file.
